All I want
by emmawatsonfan1
Summary: Fred loves Hermione, Hermione loves Fred, but will they ever get the guts to tell each other how they feel? And if they do, will the're love last? Find out in this amazing adventure of love and humor. Fremione!
1. Two divorces and a wedding

**A/N- I'm soooo excited! I'm doing a romance fanfic! I cannot wait to get started!**

**Disclaimer: J.K owns HP, not me!**

**Hermione's POV**

I rolled over in my bed feeling happy. I wondered why, I had a pretty miserable life. I then remembered, I was dreaming about _him_ again. This time it was with renewed hope though, he had gotten a divorce with Angelina! I was over the moon, I liked Angelina and all, but I wanted Fred all to myself. I had wanted him since 6th year, but I knew it would never work out, so I opted for Ron instead. We had divorced a little over a year ago though, the passion had just left us. I've had a miserable life since, I lost connection with most friends (except Ginny) and I hadn't had a date in months. I got up and put on a red long sleeve V-neck, jeans, and boots. I pulled my cloak around me and disaperated to Ginny and Harry's. Ginny answered the door and greeted me. She was the only one who knew about my Fred crush (or love to be more accurate). We sat on the couch to talk.

"So how's it going?" I asked.

"Me or Fred?" She said knowingly.

" You***Sigh*** and Fred."

"I'm doing great! Fred's really down though. He only ended it because he caught her snogging Ron."

"Ron? As in my ex? I'd never think of her as his type."

"Yeah, I know! Apparently its been going on since your divorce. They're getting married in two weeks. Fred refuses to go to the wedding, but mom says he has to be there to support his brother." We sat in silence for a moment. "Hey, I bet you could cheer him up Hermione."

"Shut up." I said smacking her arm. "He doesn't even notice me."

"Well then we need to make him, don't we?" She smiled. "Come on." She took my hand and we disaperated. We were in a lingerie shop.

"Ginny, why are we here?"

"Because I've been to you're house ad accidentally looked in the drawer with your kickers once, they were the same as Aunt Muriel's. You need to update." So we started to look around. "Oooo, he'd definitely fuck you in these." I looked at Ginny appalled. She was holding a black lacy bra and thong set.

"No damn way!" We looked around a bit more and then left. Ginny of course had bought some of the sexiest thing in the store for me. Next we went in to the clothing shop next door (we were in hogsmede.). Ginny insisted on getting me skinny pants and jeans that hugged my but, mini skirts, low cut blouses that showed of cleavage, and worst of all a tight, mini, low cut dress in a beautiful burgundy.

"I don't get why I need all of these, we don't see each other _that_ often." But that was a lie of course. As head of magical law enforcement, we saw each other each time he got in trouble with the law (which was rather often). Even though his crimes should go to someone lower down than me, I always took on his cases, which ensured him to get off the hook. We also saw each other every other Sunday at Weasly family dinner (I was invited even though I wasn't technically a Weasly again.). Plus there was the fact that I stopped by their shop almost every day. Ginny just starred at me and shook her head.

"Well we'd better pick youre the wedding dress." She said.

"We're not getting married!" I yelled, but in my head I thought, _yet._

" Not for you, for Ron and Angelina."

"Oh." Ginny already had hers, so for me we got a floaty blue dress that hit right above my knees. **(Link: ****.****) **I then aperated home. I got to sleep fairly easy tonight. I woke up and put on a lavender push up bra and knickers. I put on a tight black pencil skirt and a frilly white blouse that showed a little more cleavage than I was comfortable with. When I showed up at work my assistant, James Grant, came up to me.

" Hello Ms. Granger. You're looking Smashing today."

"Thank you, Grant."

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date or come over to my place tonight?"

"No thank you, Grant." With that I made for my office, but not without getting two more offers. As I turned the corner to my office, I saw Fred talking to someone.

"I was wondering if you could put in good word for me with Granger?" The man asked.

"Sure, I'll tell her what a desperate jerk you are, anyway, I heard she was taken."

"You're just saying that because you want to get your hands on her yourself." Fred didn't answer the question for a whole minuet, by which time I got anxious and walked around the corner. The other man saw me and quickly disappeared.

"So er... do you want to 'get you're hands on me'?" I asked.

"Well now that you mention it..." We both started laughing. I so wanted him.

**Fred's POV**

God she was beautiful when she laughed. Her hair was in a beautiful bun... speaking of buns, she had some nice ones.

"So why're you here? Got yourself in trouble again?" She asked.

"Nah, not this time. I actually wanted to ask you to come to Ron's wedding with me. Mum says that I must bring a girl with me, thinks it'll cheer me up. You don't have to say yes, I just thought well you're really nice, and probably one of the only people who can tolerate me." And I'm madly in love with you. He waited for her answer


	2. Clubbing tonight

**AN:I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING! :) sorry for the all caps, it was stuck… I am trying too move a little slower, thanks for the tip Clairebear1720!**

**Dissclaimer:I wish I owned harry potter, but alas, I don't… JK does though so tell her thanks for wryting seven geat books that I read 6 times each and am planing to read 7 (the magic number… duhhh) heehee so I must get on with it, must I?**

**Hermione's POV**

OMG! Normaly I am _not _a girly girl, but I mean Fred, F-R-E-D, Fred, just asked borong old me out. Sure It was just because he couldn't find any one else, but still I was very happy!

"Ummm, Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Yeah? Oh, uh right….. Yeah sure, I'll come with you." I said trying to sound cool, but me flushing a deep red did not help.

"Just as friends?" of course, what was I thinking, it was just as friends.

"Just as friends."Little did I know that I was confirming his worst fear, we would be friends, and nothing more.

"Well, bye."

"Bye." Then he dissaperated on the spot. I stared off dreamily for a while.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Someone asked rushing by.

"Sure…" I muter red to myself. I enter my office and immediately floo Ginny.

"Anyone home?" I ask sticking my head through the fire.

"We'll be wright with you." I heard Harrys voice ring through the house. He came into sight

"Oh hey Hermione, hows it going?"

"Great! I mean people breaking laws everywhere… but other than that fine."

"You mean people are still breaking laws when they know they've got you to answer too?"

"Yes." I growled.

"So you enjoy being in charge?"

"Its wanderfull, I love being head of department."

"So you're still our bossy hermione then?"

"Who is it?" Ginny inquired coming towards the fire.

"Hermione." Harry answered.

"Well shoo! I have some girl stuff to discuss with her."

"I don't mind." Harry said quickly.

"Yes well I do!" Harry sauntered off.

"So.. 'Mione, anything exciting happen today?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason?" I gave her a death glare.

"Well… Mum knows you like Fred and so she insisted he bring a girl to the wedding, although she really just said a date so I guess it could have been a boy… But anyway we were hoping he'd ask you!"

"Well he did, and I said yes."

"Oh yay!"

"We're only going as friends."

"Ok.. sure." She said skeptically.

"Well we need to have a girls night out, we could go clubbing?"

"Sure, a good old hook up is just what you need to get you mind off things."

"Oh haha, yes I get it I'm sooo boring."

"Well theres this great one I know in muggle London where you can where anything, but you always must where a mask. We can go Friday at 8, you in?"

"Of course, but I will not be hooking up with anyone!"

"Whateves."

The rest of the week past by in a blur and suddenly I was fretting over what to wear. I finally decided on a red tube top, a leopard print mini, and red sitlettoes. When we got there it turned out that Ginny also invited Fleur. Fleur was wearing a silver mini dress and silver 6inch heels. Ginny was wearing a long sleeve gold dress that drooped down in the front. We went to the bar and ordered drinks.

"I'll have a virgin martini." I asked.

"I'll 'ave some champagne." Fleur said, although I doted they would have some at this bar, but no one dared question her.

"I'll take a sex on the beach." Ginny said. We downed our drinks then wen't out on the dance floor. We all danced together at first. We all had on the same black mask that just covered our eyes. I handsome man with a full faced mask and what I guessed was a red haired wig asked me to dance when I was taking a break alone at the bar. I accepted.

**Freds POV**

I was at a mask club dancing with a very sexy girl. She had on a tube top, a animal print mini skirt and heels. Her legs looked amazing in heels! Muggle girls were amazing! She sure did take my mind of Hermione. We were dancing very fast. I kissed her neck, then her lips very softly. I needed someone like her to get my mind off things. We made our way to a secluded corner. We kissed with increasing heat. I licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth. Our tongs fought for dominance. I reached my hand up her shirt and cupped her breast in my hand. She moaned.

ith

"My place or you place?" She asked timidly. I was about to answer when I realized I recognized that voice. I pulled my mask off completely so she could she if she knew me (It was a cloth mask that I had brought op half way to kiss. She gasped when she saw my face and slowly took her mask off.

"Hermione?" I asked. She nodded. I still wouldn't mind answering but I knew I shouldn't, Especially because she dissaperated on the spot. God I'm stupid. I dissaperated to the flat above the shop.

"You were out late." George said from the living room.

"I was at a bar." I said simply and walked to bed. I would not share the nights events with him.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had dissaperated home. She sat on the couch in shock. She almost had sex with the guy she was in love with. Ginny was there about an hour later.

"Who'd you get those from?" pointing to the hickeys on my neck.

"Your brother." I said faintly.

"Fred?" I nodded.

"We almost had sex and then I dissaperated."

"As much as I'd love to hear details, he's my brother so its kinda gross. Well I gotta go, you okay." I nodded and went to bed wishing the masks never came, then maybe we would be together right now.


	3. Pregnant

**A/N: Yes you all probably hate me, I know its been forever! I'm soooo sorry. I am accepting any requests you have for the story. I hope you like it! Oh and thanks FangirlPrincess for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP; the mighty and all knowing JK does...**

**Hermione's POV**

I sat on my bed for a while, thinking things over. He didn't look like he had really minded that it was me and would still be willing to come over. _NO!_ No, what was I thinking? He's Ginny's brother!

"_So was Ron". _A little voice in my head said.

Ah, well now I'm losing it. I have a voice inside my head... Great, just great. I should probably get some sleep. Yes, I would hopefully forget all about it.

I woke up the next morning with the events of last night rushing back to me. I was stupid to even go to the bar in the first place! I was so happy that it was a weekend though, I just could _not _face work today! Walking over to my daily planner, I thought of what I should do today. Ginny would probably come over and babble on about how there really is a chance for me to become a Weasley after all. Of course I'm treated like family, but it would be nice to be called Mrs. Fred Weasley, or, err, any other Weasley. I looked down at my daily planner.

"It's about time you pay attention to me, you lazy old buffoon! You've got a big eve-''

"Silencio." I murmured, even my own planner hates me now!

I easily found what the planner was talking about: I was once again invited to the Weasley family dinner.

"Damn it!"

Facing Fred was _not _an option. I could call in sick or have other plans... No, no, Ginny would know why I wasn't there, then of course she would tell everyone, and they would have a good laugh about it. God, I wish they would stop teasing me about my Fred crush! It seems like everyone but him knows, hell, I bet he's figured it out as well. Sometimes it seemed like one would give anything to be someone else, if only for a moment, and this was one of them.

"Hermione? Are you here?" Ginny's voice came from the floo.

She sounded excited, but I could hear there fear behind her words, perhaps its because I know her so well. I ran to the fireplace.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked, worried for her.

"Hermione, I'm... I'm having a baby!" She said.

"Wow, that's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Harry and I are so excited!" She replied.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Two months." Fear was etched in her happy words.

"Oh honey, is some thing wrong?" I said.

"I- I'm just so sc-scared." She sobbed in her hands.

"Well stop just sticking your head in the fire and get yourself over here! There's nothing like a good friend to cheer you up."

"Al-alright, I'll b-be there in a minute. Got to say bye to Harry." While she said bye, I rushed to get dressed. I pulled on some of the clothes Ginny bought for me. I was a pleated pale pink mini skirt, a tight white T-shirt, and my pale blue wizards robe. Walking in to the living room I could see Ginny was already there. Putting my arm around her I could hear sobbing quietly in her robes.

"Oh, Ginny. Why are you scared?" She shook her head. "Was he abusing you again?" We had both agreed never to speak the name of a person who had once abused her almost to death. Ginny refused to tell anyone but me about it. He acted like one of the saviors, going down to the seller with the others, helping find her. This happened over 2 years ago, Harry married her right after to protect her.

"N-no"

"Then what? Ginny you can tell me, I wont tell a soul."

"I know, I j-just don't want to talk about it right n-now." I nodded in understanding, and then went to make some soothing mint tea.

When it was done I added a little honey and served her some, garnishing it with a mint leaf from my garden. She accepted it graciously. We sipped our tea in silence. Finally we said our goodbyes and she flooed home. Not wanting to waste a perfectly good day, I went to my bookshelf for a book. I looked through the books and decided that I deserved I new book. I apperated to Diagon Alley, and then walked into Flourish and Blotts. I decided I need a romance novel.

"Never pegged you as the romance type, Granger." Recognizing the voice, I turned around. It was Fred.\

"Never pegged you as the reading type, Weasley." I retorted.

"I'm not! I'm only here to put up flyers advertising some new products." he said.

I rolled my eyes, what had I been thinking? Then I noticed a book under his arms.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards the book.

"Okay, guilty, I actually am reading this great book called _The Parchment, _it's a romance novel with a muggle book based on it called_The Notebook."_

"I'll have to read it." I got a copy off the shelf and went to check out, Fred followed.

"4 Galleons." The wizard said. I handed him the money and started to leave.

"Granger, while you're here would you like to maybe get something to eat with me?" I checked my watch, it was noon.

"Sure." I saw him post some flyers on the wall, and then we walked outside together.

"So you weren't lying about the flyers." I said.

"A Weasley never lies." He said, and I snorted.

"What about the book." I asked.

"Ah, well, you caught me." He said guiltily, and I laughed.

"So were are we going?"

"This nice little place I know." He said, leading me down some pathways.

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Here we are."

We stopped at a nice restaurant, not shabby, not fancy. I was nervous, was it a date? God, this was my first date with Fred! Well, second, if you counted our encounter at the bar. I blushed furiously when I remembered that.

"Well are you coming in or are you going to stare at it all day?" Fred said to me.

I saw Fred holding the door and walked in. We got seated and I started to look at the menu.

"Its on me." Fred said.

"No, no, I'll pay for it." I said, not wanting to be a bother.

"I insist on paying." He said.

I opened my mouth to argue.

"There's no point arguing with a Weasley twin." He said, holding his finger up to quiet me.


	4. Stupid Perv!

**A/N- Sorry for not updating in a while I've been very busy Well at least I'm writing now, right? Thanks to my awesome beta, FangirlPrincess!**

**Dissclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to the great almighty J.K.**

**Hermione's POV**

Fred was very nice, and a true gentleman. He even pulled my chair out for me. I smiled and blushed, which made him blush. Then, he walked to his seat across of me and sat down. He ordered us some fancy merlot. I smiled.

"I love merlot, you know." Wow I was talking about wine, my life had taken on a new low.

"Yeah, me too."

"But, I usually don't have it for lunch."

"Well this is a very special lunch." Oh. My. Gosh. Teenager moment, but, I mean he thinks lunch with me is special.

"And why is that?"

"Well George and I just reached our millionth customer." Of course, it wasn't me, it was work.

"And why aren't you out celebrating with George?"

"A: We created these message senders and I only just found out. B: He has to work. And C: I rather liked the prospect of lunch with you, you are my date to the wedding." he said. I blushed again. We ordered our food and ate it, barely saying any thing to each other. When the bill came. Fred put some Galleons down.

"Oh, no, I'm paying." I told him.

"No, I am."

"Come on, at least let me pay for my half."

"No, I insist."

"But, I-"

"No."

"Fine, but, next time I'm paying."

**Fred's POV **

"There's going to be a next time?" I asked hopefully.

"I - I don't know, will there be?"

"I hope." he said, and I smiled.

"Well, I've got to go and get back to work."

"Ok, I'll walk with you, I'd like to see the shop."I smiled and walked over to pull out her chair. We got up and left. I so badly wanted to take her hand. I saw some ugly perverted guy checking her out but I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She didn't question it at first an seemed to melt into me, we fit together well. The she suddenly untangled herself from me.

"Why'd you do that?" She seemed angry.

"Well there was a pervert staring at you and I - I didn't like it." I blushed.

"I can take care of myself, I'm a highly qualified ministry witch." She said. With that she Apparated. I grasped the air in which she just was. I walked back to the shop in a bad mood and it felt like everyone was mad at me. She was mad at me, and she was my world, if my world was mad at me, I was mad at myself. I love her, yet I will never be with her. We just had what would be a date, except she only thinks of me as a friend. I got back to the shop. I felt someone tug on my robes, I looked down and saw a cute little girl with blond pigtails.

"Escoose me sir, there no more pegme puffs." She talked in a little three-year-old voice,.

"Well thats not my problem is it!" I felt bad about yelling at that little girl, but I stormed up to my flat anyways. The wedding was next Friday, I'd apologize to Hermione then. I just don't feel like going to the Weasley family Sunday dinner. I took a shower, put on boxers, and sat on my bed to read a book, which reminded me of Hermione so I stopped and took a nap.


	5. The Magical Wedding Kiss

**A/N- I don't have internet right now and am writing a bunch of chapters but will not upload them all at the same time. Thanks to FangirlPrincess who without my stories would not make as much sense **

**Dissclaimer- I sadly do not own Harry Potter... **

**Hermione's POV**

These past days have flashed by, I missed the Weasley family dinner because of a cold. Its Thursday, tomorrows the wedding. I am mad at Fred for taking charge like I'm helpless, but the main reason isn't him. The pervert reminded me of my abusive ex a bit and I took that out on Fred. I also wish we had a date not just a lunch as friends. And now I have to face the wedding, I'm taking a day off of work for it. I'd much rather be at work than it. You can bet it will feel more like a funeral for Fred and me. I feel a pain in the bottom of my heart as I think of Ron. I found out later on after our break up that he had an affair with an italian on a 'work' trip. I got a bit obsessive about it and found out her name is Alessandra, she's a famous actress, andmarried. Not to mention she's drop dead gorgeous. I started reading a book and got lost in it

"WAKE UP YOU UGLY BASTARD I'VE BEEN SCREAMING FOR HOURS, LAZY HAG FROM HELL!" Gosh, my alarm clock could be rude. I turned it off and checked the time. It was 9:30 AM, and the wedding was at noon. I went to my kitchen and made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. They were all delicious. I took a shower and did my hair in pretty ringlets. I put my dress on and did my make up. I put on a pretty necklace and checked the time, it was 11:45. I heard my doorbell. I got the door, it was Fred.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes." I said in a cold voice. We Apparated.

I found our seats easily. I feel bad because I blanked out during the ceremony, they were at their vows. Just kidding, I don't feel sorry at all. When they kissed it looked passionate and something that the little kids didn't really need to see. Fred and I sat together for dinner and ordered the same thing. After dinner people started dancing. A fast one came on that I liked, I was tapping my fingers to the beat.

"Could I have the honor of dancing with you?" A very handsome Weasley that I've never met asked me. I felt bad about leaving Fred, but I accepted anyway. At the begging of the next song Fred came up to us.

"Sorry to interrupt but seeing as your my date would you mind dancing with me?"

"Fine." I glared at him. When the other guy left I said to him "You're acting like an ass, what gives?"

"Sorry." He said, so I let it slide. The next song was a slow dance. We danced together, I eventually melted on to him. Slow dancing with him was romantic and nice. Before either of us realized it, the wedding was over.

"Follow me." He said, and I obeyed. We wandered into to of the beautiful fields by the Weasley house.

"Hermione, I hate having you mad at me. Your my world and when my world hates me I'm better off dead. I know you think of us just as friends, but you pulled me out of a dark place and showed me the light when I desperately needed that. For that I will always love you."

"I, I'm not mad at you."

I smiled. He pulled me into a hug and planted a soft kiss on my lips.


	6. The Day After

**A/N: Hey so its been a while :) but you guys aren't mad and still love me right? And am I the only one dying to know Hermione's reaction to the kiss? I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story and would love even more reviews and favorites, so don't be shy, tell your friends! If you have any questions or don't understand something please tell me in a review or PM me, I'll be sure to get back. A special thanks to****iLoveRomance2o11, ****who has reviewed every single chapter! Hmm… I feel like I'm forgetting something in this super long authors note… Oh yeah, thank you to my awesome beta FangirlPrincess (read her story!) who has not let me fail! Okay, sorry for such a long authors note, on to the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Fred's POV**

What had I done? I had just kissed Hermione, how stupid! She would never forgive me. God, I think I'm the most embarrassed I've ever been!

**Hermione's POV**

Fred looked appalled at what he had done. Then he Dispparated. Had I done something wrong? Was I really that bad of a kisser? I myself enjoyed it, is that so wrong?

I'm at home now, its almost 3:00 am. After the kiss I Apparated to Ginny's, knowing they would still be up from the wedding and I needed someone to talk to. She assured me that I had done nothing wrong and that it was normal for Fred to be a little surprised at what he had done, him not being much of a romantic.

Now I needed sleep. Without changing my clothes I slipped into bed and fell instantly asleep.

I woke up had breakfast and science it was Sunday I had no work. Ginny insisted on us having a girls day out in Diagon Alley, I think she hopes that we'll run into Fred and something amazingly romantic will happen. I flooed to Diagon Alley.I was wearing a tan knit dress, black leggings and tan sueade boots. Ginny was waiting for me.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Anything you want, I'd like to go for a drink at the Leaky, if you want?"

"Sure." So we headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Lavender Brown accompanied by Pansy Parkinson (weird right?) saw us and came up to us.

"Hi! How are you guys doing?" Lavender asked with a big smile.

"Great." I replied, feeling a little suspicious of them.

"Yeah, really good. How you?" Ginny asked apparently unfazed by them.

"Great! Well we've got to run, shopping!" Pansy replied also with a rather large smile on her face.

"Okay when did Pansy get so nice, and whats up with the pair of them?" I asked ginny.

"They're, _you_ know." she widened her eyes trying to clue me in.

"What?"

_"You know."_

"What? Oh! They're dating?"

"Yes, you big baffoon!"

"No need to be mean. How are Severus and Sirius doing?"

"There great, you know occasional fights, but no ones been to St. Mungo's in a week. So I'd say there relationship is going well. How are you and Fred?"

"I updated you last night. What, do you think he came to me at 5 am?" Ginny just shrugged her arms. I looked at my bottle of fire whiskey, suddenly it looked less appealing. Ginny, pregnant as she was, put a little fire whiskey in her butterbeer.

"Well I need to go to the bakery." Ginny stated.

"Why?"

"Chocolate scones with dried strawberries."

"Again, why?"

"Pregnancy cravings."

"Ahhh, why didn't you just say so?"

"I did! Now lets go!"

"I-"

"No sense arguing with a hormonal pregnant woman." She argued.

So, we walked to a bakery and got 2 dozen scones (2 dozen, really?!). Then went to a maternity wear shop, Ginny insisted that the pregnancy affected her jean size (I really don't see how, isn't it only your stomach that grows?). She ended up getting five tops, 3 pairs of jeans, and 2 pairs of special pregnant woman shoes (they make those?). Then, it was out to Muggle London so we could find a good spa to get facials and massages, to relieve stress.

We were back in Diagon Alley and Ginny insisted on us going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She claimed she needed to get some toys for her unborn child, but I knew she hoped me and Fred would make up. I must say, this pregnancy was making her quite the hopless romantic. I saw Fred and tried to hide, but he saw me and came up to me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, alright." I replied.

So he led me into the supply closet.

"I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"The kiss and everything I said. I can't expect you to want me like I want you. I can't expect you to love me back." I wanted to say I love you too but I was afraid. I looked at him then leaned forward to kiss him.

**No ones POV**

When she kissed him, she poured everything she was afraid to say into that kiss. Of course I love you. Of course I want you. It was a kiss that could bring a person back to life. She opened herself to him; she drew a moan from him when she pulled his bottom lip into her own mouth and ran her tounge and teeth over it. One hand stayed in his hair, The other pressed to his heart.

**Freds POV**

When she finally pulled away (because the need for air was overwhelming) she smiled warmly up into my eyes. I smiled back down at her.

"Now as much as I would love to continue there are customers waiting out there for me."

Oh, all right." She put on a puppy dog face begging me to stay.

"If you don't mind waiting you can go up to my room."

"Okay!" She smiled, and with a quick kiss she went upstairs.

I hand't really expected her to agree, but I was certainly happy that she did. Hmm, I'll see if George can spend the night at Katie's, he practically lives there anyway. I walked out to the shop to see a highly disappointed brother waiting for me.

**A/N: Okay sorta cliffhanger there. Yes they've kissed like that before (the club) but this one was full of meaning and love, not just want. Please review, if you review I will try to get up another chapter within a week. Okay how was this chapter, really? You got a taste of pregnant Ginny, did you like it? Want more? At the end you got another taste of Fremione, did you like it? I will keep the T rating with the next chapter. Okay now the only thing keeping you from reading this is that I need my beta to beta it, the I shall post it! REVIEW! :)**


End file.
